


Alternate Universe

by hiroandashicrap



Series: Tumblr writing memes [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, There's only one NSFW drabble here otherwise it's just G or T rated stuff, Unrelated AU, aged up hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of different AUs featuring our lovely Hamada Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 31\. Prostitute/Client AU\
> 
> Note: Hiro is 18 here and the Hamada Brothers are not related

Hiro enjoyed the thrill that he got from bot fighting; the adrenaline rush as his Megabot would tore through his opponent without hesitation, the wave of satisfaction and pride after he was confirmed as the winner. The money he earned was the best part; it was a mark to show his triumph over his opponent and Hiro would be anything but disappointed to hold the money in his hands with a victorious smirk.

But Hiro was not expecting his latest bot fighting prize to be a hooker.

… A _really_ hot, drop dead gorgeous hooker.

“W-Wai-wait!” Hiro managed to stutter out as he was pushed back to lay on the bed. “This isn’t what I asked for!”

The man above him casually straddled the younger man’s waist and hummed. “Sorry, rules are rules. You won me fair and square.” He said matter-of-factly and took off his shirt.

Hiro felt his face heat up rapidly because— _holy shit,_ this guy’s body was to die for; those toned arms, muscular chest and… were those nipple piercings?

“U-uhm…” Hiro gulped. “The reward was suppose to be money.”

The man above him chuckled delightfully and leaned down, his hands on either side of Hiro’s head with his face hovering over the other’s. The action made Hiro squeak and hug Megabot, which he was still holding, tightly against his chest.

The man smirked. “For a pro botfighter, you’re one naive guy to think money’s the only prize you win around here.”

The close proximity of staring into those glinting, brown eyes and listening to the man’s husky, deep voice was making Hiro’s brain shut down and the only coherent sentence he could muster up was: “What do you mean?”

“Well,” The guy pulled away slightly and hummed in mock thought. “There is money, obviously. And sometimes jewels, weed and… prostitutes.”

Hiro yelped when the man’s hand had somehow managed to reach lower to squeeze his backside.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you? I can tell.”

“I-I uh—”

“Don’t worry, baby.” The man leaned forward, his eyes becoming half lidded and with his lips merely inches from Hiro’s, he literally purred out. “I’ll be gentle.”

Lips were suddenly on his and Hiro took a sharp intake of breath. He had never done this before. Sure, he was eighteen years old; he watched porn and masturbated occasionally but he never had a thought about hooking up with someone to have sex with.

But the way this guy’s lips moved, how he expertly slid his tongue and— _fuck_ his hands knew where exactly to touch Hiro properly and he should most _definitely_ touch him there again because it feels so good that Hiro could feel himself losing it; the pleasure he was receiving from this guy was too intense and too wonderful.

So his last thought was a loud _‘Fuck it!’_ as he dropped Megabot on the floor, pulled the man close and let himself indulge.

Hiro didn’t remember how long they had been going at it or when he had fallen asleep. He sat up and groaned at the aching pain between his legs; probably four or five rounds maybe? His body was littered in bite marks and not to mention that he felt sticky, gross covered in dry cum. He also noticed that the man was gone; probably had to please another client.

Just as he was reminded of the guy, Hiro ran his hand through his hair in disbelief because he just lost his virginity to a fucking hooker.

But the experience had been amazing.

The surrealness made him slump back into the bed and roll to his side to curl up. It was then he noticed a note next to him with Megabot neatly placed by its side. He picked it up and read out the cursive handwriting.

_‘Not enough? You know where to find me, baby ;) — Tadashi.’_

Hiro just stared at the note for a while before he darted forward, ignoring the dull pain, and swiped his pants from floor. He dug out his phone from the pocket, brought up the bot fighting schedule, and registered for the earliest fight as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38\. Cop/Person Getting A Ticket AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hiro is above 18 and the Hamada Brothers are not related.

The bright side, Hiro decided, for getting pulled over by the police was that he got to see the man—Officer Hamada, each time. The guy was cute and the uniform only did wonders to enhance that. Hiro would occasionally flirt with him, though it was one sided since the officer just ignored him and would go about with doing his job which Hiro found nothing but adorable.

But right now, he was anything but pleased to see the familiar sound of sirens trailing behind him. This was the third time this week but could you blame him? With the overload from work and his boss’ constant nagging about deadlines, sleep was pretty much non-existent for him, causing him to oversleep constantly this week.

Not only that, his finances were a wreck so he could not afford to get slammed by another 200$ speeding ticket.

“Please let me go.”’ It was the first thing Hiro had spoken when handing out the necessary documents to the officer.

Officer Hamada simply raised his eyebrow. “Sir, this is the third time this week you were driving above the designated speed limit. One more and your driving privileges will be revoked. You know the law.”

Hiro groaned. “Screw the law…” He muttered under his breath but noticed the officer frowning at him disapprovingly. “Sorry.”

Officer Hamada inspected his documents and handed it back before reaching for his back pocket to take out a ticket pad. “Since you were speeding, I’m going to have to write you a ticket.”

Hiro bit his lip before leaning towards the officer and spoke, his tone desperate. “Listen… I can’t afford to get another ticket right now ‘cause I’m in a really tight spot, financially and,” He did a quick glance to his watch. Crap, he was late. “…Timely. So could you maybe… you know let me go? For now?”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Dude seriously?” Hiro sighed out in frustration and slumped in his seat. “Look, I’ll do anything okay? You name it. Please just let me go this time!” He begged.

The officer stared at him. Hiro could notice the corner of his lips slightly tilting upwards in an amused fashion. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

Officer Hamada hummed in thought before nodding. “Alright, I’ll let you go—”

“Thank you!” Hiro grinned in relief.

“—but if you promise to not break law—”

“I promise!”

“—and let me take you to dinner.”

“Absolutely—wait, what?” Hiro’s mouth hung open because did the officer just ask him out on a date?

The officer smirked before tearing out a ticket, writing something on its back and handing it to a still shocked Hiro who noticed it was an address and a name of a restaurant—a very expensive, italian restaurant if he might add.

Placing his hand on the car’s hood, the officer bended forward until he was almost at eye level with Hiro, his smirk never leaving. “We’ll meet there on Saturday at Eight and don’t be late. Now good day, sir and drive safely.” He nodded before straightening up and leaving.

Hiro was simply in disbelief as he stared at the ticket. Just a few days ago, that man had rarely shown any interest in Hiro’s advances but now it was the other way around? So the officer had just been screwing with him before making his own move? Hiro couldn’t help but smirk a little. That cheeky bastard.

Before the officer could enter his car, Hiro poked his head out the window. “Hey! You’re paying!” He shouted out.

Officer Hamada simply chuckled in delight and waved before going into his car. Hiro started his engine, a pleasant smile on his face as he drove off, already looking forward to the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ: This is a soulmate AU where your destined soulmate’s name appears on your forearm once both of you turn eighteen.
> 
> Note: Hiro is 18 in this.

Hiro, we can’t—”

“But ‘dashi, you just told me that you can’t change it.” The younger Hamada bit his lip and gently traced his brother’s forearm, where his name was carved; not any different from Tadashi’s name written on his arm. “How is this any different?”

Tadashi shivered at the touch. It was true. Just a few minutes ago, before the clock struck 12 AM to signal Hiro’s eighteenth birthday, they were joking about who their soulmates would be; Tadashi teasing the younger that maybe his soulmate was the ‘the weird guy that lives across the street’ to which Hiro glared and told him to zip it. Tadashi merely smirked, remarking casually that “It’s not like you can change it, Hiro. Whoever’s name shows up, you’re going to be spending the rest of your life with that person.”

But a few minutes later,Tadashi felt a sudden sensation on his forearm that made him jolt. He wasn’t the only one, as Hiro exclaimed from across their bedroom that he felt it too.

Thick and heavy silence had followed suit after both brother’s yanked up their own sleeves in anticipation, the name ‘Hiro Hamada’ and ‘Tadashi Hamada’ were carved on their forearms in beautiful, cursive writing as if trying to foreshadow how wrong it looked.

Tadashi felt so guilty to even look at his brother that he didn’t notice Hiro approach him to where he was sitting on the bed and straddle his thighs, making him flinch in fright. Hiro looked determined and that had made Tadashi swallow nervously.

“Just one kiss, bro. That’s all I’m asking.” Hiro’s voice dropped to a whisper.

Tadashi couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  This wasn’t supposed to be happening in the first place! They were brothers, they shared the same blood and now they were soulmates? How was this even possible? Was fate playing some sort of a twisted game with them?

He briefly considered that maybe it was someone else; another Hiro and Tadashi out there, somewhere in the world so maybe they were mistaking each other for the names carved on their forearms. Yet, when he gazed at his little brother; he couldn’t help but feel a strong connection; something pulling him towards the other and his name tattooed onto Hiro made a feeling of possessiveness swell within him.

Tadashi took a deep breath. “A-alright…Just one kiss.”

Hiro smiled gently and placed his hands on his older brother’s broad shoulders. While Tadashi tentatively rested his on the other’s hips. They leaned in slowly, eyes locked. Hiro’s eyes were half lidded, Tadashi noticed, as they reflected nothing more than love and want which made his heart flutter warmly. Hiro was the first one to initiate the kiss; closing his eyes, he moved forward and pressed their lips together. Tadashi almost gasped when he felt, almost as if, an electric shock had coursed through his veins. The feeling was pleasant and it made him crave for more.

It made him grab onto Hiro’s face and deepen the kiss promptly because it felt right. It felt so right being this close to Hiro, his soulmate; holding him in his arms like this, hearing him whimper and moan pleadingly as their lips moved together in sync.

Tadashi was reluctant to pull away, but the shortage of air made him do so. They were both out of breath and panting.

Hiro was the first one to speak up, his lips crooked into a smirk. “Felt right, didn’t it?”

“It did.” Tadashi couldn’t help but agree.

“So… we’re soulmates.” Hiro stated.

Tadashi chuckled and ruffled his brother’s hair affectionately. “Looks like I’m stuck with you forever, knucklehead.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind as long as we could spend our time more productively.” He purred, as his hands snaked around Tadashi’s neck.

The older Hamada rolled his eyes in amusement. “Not yet, Hiro. Get some sleep. We have college tomorrow and let’s not forget the huge birthday party, Aunt Cass’ throwing for you.”

Hiro pouted and whined. “But Tadashi…”

Hiro looked so adorable at the moment that Tadashi couldn’t help but kiss him again. It was a small peck and when he pulled away to instead nibble at his earlobe, he smirked. “Don’t worry. We have all the time tomorrow night. Day after is the weekends after all.” His voice was low and husky.

Hiro couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Teacher/Student AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW 
> 
> Notes: Hiro is 18 and the Hamada Brothers are not related.

They were both desperate. **  
**

But who could blame them?

They hadn’t been able to see each other for a week thanks to their busy schedules. So Tadashi wasn’t surprised when Professor Hiro called him to his office, only for the young man to desperately clash their mouths together, yank his cardigan down from his shoulders and unzip his pants while their tongues tangled in a fervor mess. The young professor had wasted no time to pull away and drop to his knees to please his favorite student.

Tadashi groaned as he let Hiro have his way with him, reaching up to quickly take his shirt off. He bit his lip when Hiro fully engulfed him into his mouth and gave a long, hard suck, his eyes looking up at Tadashi pleadingly, making the usually cocky professor appear adorable.

He’d seen the young man like this many times, ever since this secret affair between them started a few months ago; Tadashi had stayed back after the lecture to have an animated conversation with the professor on robotics but before he knew it, it had lead to Hiro bending over a desk in the professor’s private office with Tadashi’s hot length sliding in and out of him vigorously. After that, Hiro had admitted he felt an attraction towards him with Tadashi confirming the same and they had finally decided to start seeing each other, meeting in secret between classes and lectures.

Today being no different, albeit the desperation for not being able spending time together for so long, which showed in their actions. Stripped of their clothing, Tadashi was sitting on the comfortable leather chair, while Hiro straddled him with hands resting on his arms and Tadashi’s cock already sheathed inside him as bounced up and down eagerly, mewling and panting loudly.

“A-ah—yeah, Ta-dashi!”

Thank everything the office was a separate room inside the lecture hall which was completely empty at the moment.

The chair was creaking at their movements as Tadashi quickly thrusted his hips up to meet Hiro’s. He hit his sweet spot making Hiro gasp and throw his head back, Tadashi taking the opportunity to lean forward and suck at his neck. His tongue trailing up and stopping to nip at Hiro’s jaw, his hands pinching his nipples before sliding down to squeeze his ass while one sneaking between them to wrap around Hiro’s cock and pump it eagerly with the timing of his thrusts.

Hiro whimpered, his movements becoming frantic and his face was flushed deep red with dazed eyes half lidded, indicating that he was close. Tadashi picked up his own pace, his hips bucking harshly as he himself was close to his own release.

Until finally, with one quick thrust, Hiro screamed his name and spilled on their chests. His whole being shuddering and tightening around Tadashi who followed suit, Hiro’s name on his lips as he rode out his orgasm.

They both slumped against the chair, satisfied. Tadashi buried his face into his professor’s neck, inhaling deeply and pressing lazy kisses here and there, smiling softly when he heard the other sigh.

He was about to move and start getting ready for his next class but he was pushed back and Hiro started rolling his hips with him still inside.

Tadashi gasped, his hands grabbing the other’s hips to stop. “H-Hiro.” He managed out, calling his professor by his name, which was completely fine when they were alone in Hiro’s office. “I have class.”

“… Skip it.” It was more of a demand. The young man was already panting, looking at him with want while his hips moving slowly on Tadashi’s half hard cock.

Tadashi blinked. “Skip it?”

Hiro nodded. He grabbed Tadashi’s hands from his hips, placing one on his chest while wrapping the other around his erection. “Hnn… Y-you’re a smart guy, Tadashi. Al-always ahead of… of everyone ah… y-you can skip class. Just this once.

Hiro’s breath hitched when Tadashi started circling his thumb around the head and giving his cock a slight squeeze. His hips started moving more quickly, crying out in desperation. “A-ah! Whatever… the hell you’re missing… I’ll teach you, I’ll teach you afterwards. J-just please. For now, please Tadashi!”

And Tadashi couldn’t help but give in because his professor begging and pleading for him was literally the hottest thing he’d ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 41\. Ghost/Living Person AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Hamada Brothers are not related.

There were many things Tadashi had expected when he had moved into his new apartment: mice, leakage, noisy neighbors…

…But definitely _not_ a ghost.

The first time Tadashi had met Hiro was in the middle of the night. The older man had woken up, shivering at the sudden drop in the temperature and decided to fetch an extra blanket from his closet. But, after he blindly reached for his lamp to turn the lights on, he was met by a pair of brown, luminous eyes.

Needless to say, Tadashi had screamed.

The next few minutes passed with him, scrambling away, throwing numerous objects at the ghost, and panicking when they were simply phasing through him. The ghost, on the other hand, was trying his best to calm the man down.

“Hey, hey! Chill! I’m just a ghost not a burglar!”

“That’s more of a reason for me to panic!”

Eventually Hiro was finally able to convince Tadashi that _no_ he was not going to possess him and he was a good guy; the previous tenant of this apartment who died after accidentally being electrocuted by his invention and now he was just stuck here as a spirit. Tadashi felt sorry for the young ghost who was hanging his head and shuffling his feet sadly. Being the caring guy he was, he dropped the broom he was holding for self defense and bend down to the ghost’s eye level. With a smile, Tadashi introduced himself and told him everything will be alright.

Soon enough, they had became good friends and Hiro was practically living with him. The older man didn’t mind though, he was actually happy to have some company, it didn’t make him feel so alone.

To Tadashi’s delight, Hiro was also passionate about robotics just like him and time would pass by with them exchanging ideas, talking about their inventions and generally just discussing the field. It made Tadashi feel somewhat relief, that Hiro was being so enthusiastic and happy given the current state he was in.

Until Tadashi’s friends had decided to come over for a movie night. Hiro gave him a solemn look when his friend, Honey Lemon, had greeted him by instantly enveloping him in a hug and kissing his cheeks. Tadashi wanted to question the ghost but the boy simply shrugged and phased through the nearest wall, leaving him with his friends.

Tadashi didn’t see Hiro until the next night. The young ghost was currently perched up on his desk, looking down thoughtfully while swinging his legs back and forth. He broke the silence by speaking up.

“Hey… Tadashi?”

“Hmm?” Tadashi was lounging on his bed and thoroughly distracted by the book he was reading.

Hiro swallowed nervously. “You know that blonde girl you hang out with? Are you two together or something?”

“Uh—wait what?” That caught Tadashi’s attention. He looked up in confusion at the boy who was frowning.

“She kissed you and that hug didn’t seem so friendly either.” Hiro mumbled, almost bitterly.

Tadashi looked amused. “Honey Lemon? No, no. She’s just an affectionate person. I promise you Hiro, there’s nothing going on between us.” He said as truthfully as possible. Though he wondered why he was so determined to make sure Hiro believed him and didn’t the wrong idea.

Hiro sighed. “Okay. Alright.”

Tadashi seemed to sense Hiro’s crestfallen mood and decided to ask him. “Is something wrong?”

Hiro shook his head quickly and gave a tight smile. “Nope. Everything’s just peachy. ”

Tadashi wasn’t convinced but decide to not pry any further. With a nod, he went back to reading but after a few minutes he felt a presence near him and looked up again, only to jump when he saw Hiro was sitting close to him. God, that boy needs to stop doing that especially since he’s a ghost and can’t make a single noise.

“What’s up?”

“I want to touch you.”

Tadashi blinked, taken aback at Hiro’s request. “What?”

Hiro leaned a bit closer. His eyes staring at the older man intently. “I said: I want to touch you.” But then he rolled his eyes and scoffed when Tadashi’s eyes widened and his face turned pink. “Not like that you perv. Just… hug you or hold your hand.”

“Hiro, where is this coming from?”

Hiro shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “I just wanna know how it feels like.”

Tadashi sighed. “I think you’re forgetting one thing.” He stated, gesturing at his transparent figure.

Hiro smirked cockily. “Actually, I’ve figured out how to do it. My friend showed it to me and she told me that I just gotta concentrate.” He dropped his smug smile and gave Tadashi a hopeful look. “So what do you say, Tadashi?”

Tadashi couldn’t say no and the next thing he knew, both of them were sitting cross-legged, facing each other and Tadashi had his hand held out, nodding at Hiro in encouragement. The young ghost closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Concentrate, concentrate.” He mumbled to himself. After a while, Hiro opened his eyes, looking determined and reached forward to gently brush his fingertips against Tadashi’s palm.

Tadashi held his breath when he felt, almost as if, an electric shock coursed through his veins and judging by the large grin plastering Hiro’s face, he felt it too.

“It worked!” Hiro exclaimed and rested his hand against Tadashi’s.

The older man let himself chuckle at Hiro’s excitement. Just then Hiro let go of his hand and stared up at him. With a smile, he lifted his hands in front of Tadashi’s face.

“Can I…?” He asked, almost shyly.

Tadashi understood what he was asking for. He gave him a smile and tilted his head forward, giving him permission. Hiro tentatively reached up and touched his cheeks, his fingers gently grazing the skin before he rested his hands lightly. Tadashi held his breath when he felt that sensation again. It wasn’t bad in anyway, it was actually pleasant and it made him shiver in delight.

It made him want more of it.

He gazed at Hiro, the young ghost had his tongue poked out from his lips in concentration, something that made Tadashi’s heart flutter because he found it absolutely adorable. When Hiro’s hands slowly moved down until they rested just above his jaw, Tadashi couldn’t help it. He tilted his head to the side to nuzzle it, rubbing his nose against the palm before he brought his lips to do the same. He watched as Hiro’s eyes widened slightly, but it his expression quickly changed to, what Tadashi could describe as, longing. He sighed and closed his eyes when Hiro ran his fingers across his lips before resting his middle and forefinger against his lower lip.

Tadashi knew that his eyes were the same half lidded ones as Hiro’s were when he opened them. Hiro’s hands were resting on his shoulders. The older man didn’t seem to care when their faces were suddenly more closer to each other’s and decided to lean in more until they were inches apart. His eyes flickered to Hiro’s lips wondering how they would feel against his.

But Hiro realized what was about to happen, what they were about to do and pushed him away— _correction_ , tried to push him away as his hands simply went through Tadashi’s shoulders making the older man yelp and double over at the piercing cold, sensation.

Hiro pulled away quickly in panic. “Oh shit, I-I didn’t mean to do that! You okay Tadashi?” Hiro asked frantically to which Tadashi nodded, breathing heavily. Once he calmed down, he began to sit up straighter.

“Y-yeah. I’m fi—” It was then Tadashi realized how close they were. After a few seconds of staring at each other, they quickly scooted away and looking away in embarrassment.

Hiro let out a cough. “Um… Thanks for y-you know.”

Tadashi nodded, his cheeks already painted with a crimson hue. “Yeah… You’re w-welcome.”

There was an awkward silence.

Until Hiro quickly got up and started walking backwards, laughing nervously. “You know what I think I just heard old mister Mastuda claiming that he saw the light again. I better go check it out. So see ya!” Hiro spoke out quickly, running through the nearest wall and leaving Tadashi alone.

Tadashi just sat there, staring at the wall as the whole event replayed through his mind. He remembered how amazing it felt when Hiro touched him. The sensation was so overwhelming that he couldn’t help himself and wanted to drown in it. But at the same time he remembered just how Hiro kept watching him. His cheeks reddened and his heart fluttered when he recalled Hiro’s soft, pale lips and his brown eyes staring at him with longing and also desire.

Tadashi fell back to lay onto his bed and stared at the ceiling in wide eyed disbelief. No it was not possible. He was _not_ developing feelings for Hiro— _a ghost_.

But when the ghost’s image popped into his head again, he imagined how it would feel like to hold him close, run his hands through his wild hair and kiss his pink lips, he knew he was wrong.

Tadashi groaned and buried his face into his hands.

_‘Oh Hamada, you are so screwed.’_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34\. Meeting at a Masquerade Ball AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hiro is above 18 and the Hamada Brothers are not related.

Hiro never had a choice but to show up especially when his close friend, Fred was the son of the man who had decided to throw this exquisite masquerade ball. But throughout the party, the younger man had found himself alone, his friends lost in the sea of dancers who were difficult to tell apart thanks to their masks. **  
**

Fred had insisted that he should loosen up, go pick up some boys or girls and enjoy the night. Even insisting with a wink and nudge that he had an empty bedroom across the far end of the mansion’s hallway which he was welcome to use. But no one had caught Hiro’s attention at all.

No one except _him_.

The man was tall, well built with short, black hair and, to go with the party’s theme, wore an embroidered suit like the ones worn back in the 18th century. A stylish, golden mask was resting just above his nose. The man was attractive, looking sophisticated unlike Hiro who didn’t really care about the theme and decided on a tuxedo and a plain, black mask.

Hiro would occasionally find himself glancing over at the man from where he was standing near the buffet table. He observed his every move, his every gesture, how he smiled kindly and apologized to a group of women who were trying to earn a dance with him.

To Hiro’s shock, just after he was able to get away from the swooning women, the masked man looked straight up at Hiro with a knowing smile, making the younger man’s heart skip a beat, a blush spreading on his cheeks and quickly turning away because _he had just been caught by him_.

When he dared to look back, to his relief and utter disappointment, the man was gone. Probably dragged away by another woman who wanted to dance with him.

So with a sigh, Hiro turned around to grab a glass of champagne. It was going to be a long night so he might as well start getting use to it.

“Bored?”

Hiro jumped at the voice next to him who belonged to the same man from before. He gawked at him for a few seconds before speaking up, looking away as his cheeks blushed softly.

“Uh… Yeah, you could say that.”

The masked man’s lips tilted to a crooked smile. “Too early to be drinking, don’t you think?” He said gesturing towards the glass in Hiro’s hand.

Hiro shrugged and took a sip to calm his fast beating heart. “Fancy balls aren’t my thing.”

“Oh?” The man pouted. “Shame. And here I was, hoping I could get you to dance with me.”

“H-huh?”

Did Hiro hear him correctly?

“D-dance with you?” Hiro stuttered out.

The masked man chuckled and held out his hand. “May we?”

“I-I… I don’t-I don’t dance. I dunno how to.” Hiro confessed awkwardly, his cheeks turning red as he looked down. He felt so embarrassed, here he was in the middle of a ball and he didn’t even know how to dance. But who could blame him, dancing wasn’t his forte, unlike robots.

But the masked man seemed persistent; gently taking away the champagne from Hiro’s hand to place it on the table and intertwined their fingers together. “It’s okay, I’ll teach you.” He reassured warmly before leading him towards the dance floor.

Hiro could care less about all the looks they were getting as the man smoothly placed a hand on his hips while he tentatively rested his on the other’s shoulder. When the music started playing, the masked man leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Just follow my lead.”

Hiro shivered at his deep voice but nodded. They started moving to the slow beat, Hiro trying his best not step on the man’s feet as he tried to follow his lead. Being a genius, he picked it up quickly, got used to the steps in record time and couldn’t help the cocky smirk that played on his lips. The masked man squeezed his hip approvingly.

“You’re doing great.” He whispered to him with a soft smile.

Suddenly, Hiro was pulled closer by the other, making him gasp. The beat of the music picked up and so did their movements; the man lead him exquisitely with flawless steps, his body moving gracefully in tune with the slow music leaving Hiro mesmerized. They glided across the ballroom, their feet in perfect sync, the warmth between them growing by the second along with Hiro’s heartbeat.

By the time the dance was finished, they were tangled in each other’s arms, breathless, half lidded eyes locked together in a haze. No words were spoken when Hiro tugged the man out of the ballroom who followed him excitedly and willingly.

They didn’t waste any time falling back into an embrace in a secluded hallway but this time, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. The sensations were overwhelming for Hiro; he panted, moaned and arched his back from the wall he was pressed against; the want to be closer to this man at his peak.    

They pulled away, but only a few inches with their foreheads still touching and hot breaths mingled together.   
  


“Your name.” Hiro gasped out when his neck was attack by the other’s lips. “Tell me your name.”

“Tadashi.” He breathed into his ear.

“T-Tadashi.” Hiro liked the sound of his name on his tongue and so did Tadashi, by the way he groaned against his neck. “Hiro, I’m Hiro.”

“Hiro.” His name sounded so perfect on Tadashi’s lips and he wanted to hear it again, in repeat. He pulled Tadashi away from the wall to an empty bedroom.

“Please, _Tadashi_.”

Hiro didn’t have to say it twice as they found themselves on the elegant, satin covered bed. Their clothes and masks forgotten on the floor in their fervent haze, their names on each other’s lips and Hiro never wanting to leave Tadashi’s arms.


End file.
